heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Freyr, Lord of Change
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heromainia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Freyr, Lord of Change page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Truth™ (Talk) 03:31, May 1, 2012 Well Freyr I'm on my 3dsmy Ipod right now so I can't do much right now But this wiki was made for characters and their universestores are accepted here well anything is accepted here as long as your hero or Villan is in it ok?.If anymore questions here's my link to my talk page User Talk:Truth™. I think your ideas are great so I think you should do it. Indeed, I noticed, but it seems to only be doing it on some pages. I onlt see it being done on Molach's page so far... I'll check the page to make sure the Template isn't improperly implemented.. hopefully I really didn't screw anything up.. TUSF 04:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I fixed it. The problem occured when the simply didn't include the variable in the template, which confused the script (As opposed to simply leaving it blank) now I know how to avoid that issue! TUSF 05:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC) A New Category Soul-bound Weapon is what 'Rebecca' would go under on the φDrake Hellsing page.Being most of my characters that I made has a Soul-bound weapon I'll be addind this category. Bounds? Well being the fact that I'm working with my Nintendo 3ds and Ipod I'm going to need all the help I can get so do what you feel is right. User Talk:Truth™ Power Level Hey Freyr I wanted to know when you have time can you check out these pages for me.φDrake Hellsing, Noa Ota,Texas Law, Calix Fudo and Saki Natsuki please and thank you.Can you please tell me their power levels? User Talk:Truth™ Templates Yeah, I have no idea why it's not displaying it. I'm probably going to scrap it, and stick with the Template:Character Data one. I'm sure most people would like it that way anyways, as it gives them more customization of the rest of their page. As for Property Templates, i'll get right on that. Yeah. The "Everything into one template" thing didn't seem too much of a good idea. The Data Box will do really... TUSF 01:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, would you like to help in removing the blasted Character Template from pages, and just replacing it with the Character Data template? x.x Luckily only a few pages are using it atm, which can be found here? Homepage Thanks for cleaning up the homepage Freyr!:) Truth™ 23:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Well honestly it looks good to me and right on time as predicted it would be done by friday at midnight.Good Night:)User Talk:Truth™ Returning With Vengeance We're awaiting your return Freyr:) Truth™ 14:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Glad to know that:) I'll feel you in about the fan-made powers later ok? Hi <-< So yeah............could you maybe check out my latest blog. Thanks SightlessReality 9:41 pm, May 31, 2012 http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Super_Hero_Vs.hero_match check it out and tell the others Can i ask something Hey I just want to ask for some pointers on what constitutes a level 10 ability. what are the requirments that the ability has to meet in order to be considered as such? I would really appreciate the help as it'll help me in my creative process. Related questions *Is this level exclusive to omni based powers like omnipotence? *Can a fannon power ever be considered to be at this level? and *What are these fannon powers then? Thank you Doomweaver13 01:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Whats RolePlaying? Freyr what is RolePlaying because apparently User:TUSF isn't answering any messages I send him so I'm here to ask you User Talk:Truth™.Plus I wanted to try that instead of making an separate story for five characters.-Truth™ Gone He has been gone since May 14 2012 Why? Truth™ 11:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ I should've asked first I made a new page that I should've told you about first. Sorry. Anyway its the 'Abstract Concepts' page. Edit as you please. also, can we add a page that lists equipments? thanks. Doomweaver13 16:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Power levels right? I have evaluating my characters for quite sometime after you had left.But there are four characters I'm not sure about so could you check it out for me?Thanks:) sorry to bother you. here are the characters I'm not sure about.Yukiko Amaya/Kamiko Kaori,Psych,Ja'Qual and Palestra see ya!!Avery Jackson OkOkay:) Thanks Doomweaver13 23:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I just left an request to use User:Doomweaver13's VoidWalk sorry I'd forgotten my own rule It won't happen again On that note I also left User:SightlessReality's page for his Telekinetic Teleportation. Excuse me but are you familliar with this power? Sui Generis Manipulation- and is there a way to know who brought it to the powerlisting? Thanks. Doomweaver13 14:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Reworked I've reworked the pages I needed you to evaluate so now they're ready to be ranked sorry for your trouble. Truth™ 20:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ K' I'll make separate pages for fanon characters with powers via objects Truth Sui Manipulation The original version was from superpowerlist.com, i was surprised to find it there.'' -'' thanks for the info... i just needed to know. Doomweaver13 02:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Check it and leave an comment Leave an comment http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Vote_time_for_RolePlaying_ideas Additional Categories If it's ok with you, can we add a different category from powerlisting.wikia.com to the fannon powers? My guess would be that well just need 1 additional category that as you've put it 'a rain catch' cause like I've said before most of the powers I come up with do not fit the present categories. (my current examples would be Alpha Sphere and Absolute Re-existence) So what do you think? Doomweaver13 09:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Check them out Anastasia and Silver Gun from User:Truth™ - Heromainia Wiki I'll do that but these are from an new category. Thank you Freyr Thank you for considering my suggestion. The new category has no name yet but it must be able to accomodate everything that doesn't fall on the first three... that said I think you are the one who should create the new category along with it's name. Please know that I value your opinion and constructive criticisms. Again I thank you for the consideration. Doomweaver13 03:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Indestructibility Oh, I didn't think it worked out as I thought it would, wasn't that good of an article in my opinion ^^; Gabriel456 05:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Opinion Well it looks much better then before so you did good keep it up I also checked out your blog and hare you go the first HerøXVillain intro